1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flag waving units incorporating means for generating a flow of air whereby the flag is caused to flutter in an artificial wind. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement over my U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,816 and includes a rotatablyattached support for the flag whereby the flag may be disposed in a substantially vertical direction when the unit is not in use, thereby precluding the formation of wrinkles or other distortions in the flag material which would result in an imperfect fluttering thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes various means to create an artificial wind in conjunction with a flag waving unit whereby the flag is caused to flutter. My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,816, incorporated herein by reference and relied upon, discloses one such device whereby a flow of air is caused to traverse the internal dimension of a tubular or otherwise hollow staff, exit through apertures therein, and impinge upon the flag. In order to enhance the fluttering effect, a U-shaped support clip is provided to carefully position the flag in the stream of flowing air.
While my earlier U.S. patent successfully provides a device for effecting the waving of a flag in an artificial wind, I have discovered that the flag material has a tendency to develop wrinkles or other distortions when the unit is not in use and the flag hangs from the support clip yielding a drape in the material. Accordingly, the need exists to provide means to prevent such wrinkling or distortion but which will not interfere with the successful operation of the flag waving unit.